Under the Cloak of Love
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Shalimar confronts Brennan about his behavior at the end of the episode "Under the Cloak of War".


****

Under the Cloak of Love  
E-mail: **donnalynn@darkangelsfanfic.com**   
Status: Complete  
Category: Romance  
Spoilers/Rumors: Post "Under the Cloak of War"  
Season: 2  
Rating: PG  
Content Warning: None  
Summary: Shalimar confronts Brennan about his behavior.   
Author's Note: I love how they played the tension out in the episode, the scene. This is just another way it could've gone. This is sort of from Shalimar perspective as in, what if she had went looking for him and wanting to talk about what happened and not Brennan. It looked that way in the episode when she walked into the garage, because if you notice she didn't seem to be there for any other reason besides to talk to Brennan.   
Pairing: Shalimar/Brennan  
Disclaimer: The characters of **"Mutant X"** do not belong to me. So **_DO NOT_** sue me!

* * *

Shalimar was happy to be back at Sanctuary. She was only gone for a day maybe two but she was so glad to be home. She didn't know if it was the place or the people…or Brennan. Her feelings for him were beginning to grow and she wasn't sure what to do about it. She liked Brennan she really liked him…maybe even loved him. Shalimar stopped reading her book and stared off into space. 'Love him…am I in love with Brennan'. She shook her head to clear her mind and went back to her book. "You're crazy Shalimar, " she said out loud to herself. 

A few minutes went by and she was still reading on the same page from ten minutes ago. She sighed and shut the book. She stood from the bed and left the book lying on the bed and went in search of Brennan. She went to his room first but he wasn't there so she checked the dojo and no Brennan. She checked the rec room and he wasn't there but she could tell he had been there recently. 'This is insane, what do you plan to accomplish Shalimar' she asked herself. She headed back to her room and as rounded the corner she seen Brennan go in her room. She slowed her approach and leaned against the wall next to her doorway. 

A moment later he came out and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. "Hey, I was looking for you, " he explained briefly. 

"I was looking for you too, " she said as she pushed away from the wall. 

"Look, I just wanted to say, yeah I was overprotective but I never doubted your capabilities, " he tried to explain his overprotectiveness in regards to the recent mission. 

"You can't just go through the roof with worry every time I go on a mission alone Brennan, " she berated him lightly. 

He nodded, "I know, I know that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself Shalimar, but that doesn't stop me from worrying about you. I mean, I know you could probably take me to pieces if you wanted too."

"Obviously, " she teased. 

He gave his unusual shy boy laugh and rubbed his forehead with his thumb. "I'm sorry, " he said. 

She stared at him for a moment and decided to ask him. "Why?" 

"Why what?" he asked a little confused. 

"Why were you so protective? It's not like I've never been out on a mission before. What was so different about this?" she wondered. 

He bit the inside of his mouth and cleared his throat. "You were going in alone Shalimar. No backup no nothing. Your commlink kept going down and we could only get your signal once in a while. It scared me that you were left alone with a ruthless killer and if something went wrong I couldn't do anything about it until it was too late, " he expressed. 

She took a few steps closer to him and reached up to touch his face. "Why do you feel the need to protect me so much?" she asked. 

He closed his eyes for a brief moment and leaned into her hand. "I don't want to loose you, " he whispered. He turned and kissed the palm of her hand. 

"Look at me Brennan, " she grabbed both sides of his face and made him look at her. "You will never loose me." She brought his face down to hers and kissed him lightly. "I'm not going anywhere." She leaned her forehead against his and stroked the side of his face. 

"Good, cause I don't know what I'd do without you, " he confessed pulling away to look at her. 

She smiled, "Probably drive Adam and the others up the wall."

They shared a laugh and Brennan took a few steps back, "I'll see you later okay."

She nodded with a smile and watched him disappear. 

****

THE END

* * *


End file.
